Twisted Words
by XShiori-chanX
Summary: Have I seen a boy? Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. In a black coat? Surely so. Blonde spiky hair? I do believe. But of course, it all depends on whether I saw him or not." What would happen if Roxas pushed Namine down the rabbit hole? oneshot slight RN


She had no idea what she was doing there.

How did she get there in the first place? One minute, she was drawing peacefully in her white abyss of a room, and the next, she's wandering irritated and alone through a forest of color. She vaguely remembered a spiky, blonde head popping into her white door, like always, bright blue orbs of light shining as he stared at her, but today he was grinning ear to ear in sheer excitement.

"Hey, Nam. Let's go for an adventure." he gushed, practically bouncing to her side. She sat alone as always, by the window in a large white chair, her sandaled feet barely skimming the hard marble floor. A tan sketchbook was opened to a blank page against her crinkled white dress, and she was doodling a picture of the beach, smiling at the memory from the spunky brunette hidden in a pod downstairs, sleeping. She stopped her drawing immediately once the boy showed up, looking away as her face colored a deep shade of crimson. Staring out the window, she watched the wind dance on the forest's edge, whispering to the trees and telling their stories. She sighed. He was always happy, like always.

"Roxas, what do you have in mind?" she asked, her voice soft and light, like wind chimes and sugar cookies.

"I was thinking…Wonderland."

And that was how it went.

Curse Roxas! It was his fault she was wandering around, frantically searching for him in a forest that was twice the size of an average one. Why did he insist on dates in exotic locations? Why couldn't he choose a nice, safe place close to home, like Marluxia's room? It was frilly and girly enough to satisfy a date's requirements. Why was he obsessed with nature and new places? She passed an oversized flower, yellow like the sun, and she swore to god it was talking to her.

"Give me a potion and I'll make you bigger."

Creepy.

She sped up, her light weight white sandals thumping in a fast tempo on the hard ground. She passed oversized mushrooms, a giant rock, even the largest and widest tree stump you ever will see. But then, she passed the flower again, and shivered.

"Give me a potion and I'll make you bigger."

I don't have a potion! I don't have anything I could use in this god forsaken wasteland! I'm lost, hungry, and mad. Oh so mad. At Roxas. He was going to pay for this somehow, one way or another. She would find a way.

And next time, she wound choose the location for their secret meetings.

"Lost, are we?"

She snapped her head at the sound of the voice, taking note that a strange purple object was floating in mid air on the giant mushroom she passed earlier. She crept up to it curiously, keeping in mind that it could be a trap passed by the heartless or Larxene. The purple blob took the shape of a head, a large purple stripped oddity with a grin bigger than a banana plastered on it's small face. Cat ears popped out of the top, along with a small tuff of hair as she approached. It never changed it's eerie smirk.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly, keeping a three foot distance between them. The cat's head began to grow, and stripes of dark and light purple began showing up outwards, slowly appearing to support it's floating head. The tail had appeared before the creature spoke again.

"Who am I? I'm the Cheshire cat." it responded, grinning a little wider. She took a step back.

"Have you seen a boy, about my age, with spiky blonde hair and a black cloak run through here?" she asked, glancing around wearily. She noticed that the pebble had moved. A large black hole was seen through the leaves, and her curiosity peaked again.

"Have I seen a boy? Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. in a black cloak? Surely so. Blonde hair? I do believe. But of course, it all depends on whether I saw him or not."

…?

"Ok….can you tell me which way is out of this forest?"

"Which way is left? Which way is right? Which way is up? Which way is down? There are plenty of ways through the woods."

She began to get agitated, for her patience couldn't hold much longer. "This way is up," she pointed to the ceiling, "This way is down," she pointed to the gravel beneath her sandals, "This way is right," she pointed to her right, "And this way is left." she huffed, stabbing a finger at her left side. The cat grinned even wider, if it was possible.

"Ah, but right is this way and left is this way for me." he flipped around, balancing on the top of his head, "And in this position, this way is up, and this way is down."

Namine lost it.

"All I asked you was for help finding my friend, but instead you throw these crazy riddles at me!" she screeched, throwing both fists into the air. "Your making me mad!"

"We're all mad here. I'm mad, your mad." the cat responded, perfectly at ease. She wanted to wipe that stupid grin off of it's face.

"How do you know that you're mad?" she asked, sidetracked by his comment.

"To begin with," said the Cat, "a dog's not mad. You grant that?" "I suppose so," she said. "Well, then," the Cat went on, "you see, a dog growls when it's angry, and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now I growl when I'm pleased, and wag my tail when I'm angry. Therefore I'm mad."

…?!

"That made no sense at all. You don't wag your tail when your angry. And you don't growl when your pleased. You purr." she stated.

"But what would be the difference of a purr and a growl? The noises are the same."

"But there's a difference."

"Explain this difference."

…

"And I do wag my tail when I am angry. You notice that it doesn't move now? That is because I am amused by your anger, young witch."

"How do you know about that?!" she asked, suddenly alarmed. She was the white witch; it was her label, her name. not all nobodies had the power to manipulate memories to their will.

But then again, not all nobodies could summon key shaped swords at will.

"I know everything, and I know nothing."

"That doesn't make sense either!"

"Is it supposed to make sense? Or not?"

"Things are normally supposed to make sense, you cat."

"True, young witch. But am I cat? Or am I a tiger? A pig? A cow? A dog?"

"Are you that stupid? Of course you a cat." she huffed irritably, tapping her foot on the ground in impatience.

"I am? Or am I?"

"You are."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then I am a cat."

She pursed her lips. This mindless argument was going to get her nowhere.

"Listen, I just want to find my friend." she sighed, clenching her fists to her side.

"Oh, he went that way." the cat said bluntly, pointing through the hole.

"He did?" she asked, incredulous. The cat looked blank.

"He did what?" it asked. She looked at him, puzzled.

"He went that way."

"Who did?" it asked, and the look on it's face grew more and more amused. Namine stomped her foot.

"Roxas!"

"Who's Roxas?"

"My friend!"

"Oh, your friend went that way."

"How do you know that?" she asked, this time trying to calm herself down.

"How do I know what?"

"Ugh! Your unbelievable!" she shouted, storming off in the direction the cat originally pointed. It appeared in front of her immediately, bodiless.

"Am I believable? Or am I not? For the one you seek, he shall appear." it said, the figure of it's head slowly vanishing. The creepy grin remained, and the cat seemed to be laughing at her. Namine did everything in her power not to take a swipe at the floating pair of lips.

"Namine! Oh thank goodness!"

She whizzed around, facing the voice with sheer joy imprinted on all of her facial features. The spiky blonde came barreling through the brush, looking torn and weathered, but in obvious good condition. He looked relieved, and his blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Roxas!" she cried, running up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her frail body, holding her close. When she pulled away, she smacked him lightly on the head.

"Don't leave me like that ever again!" she scolded. He gave her his trademark sheepish smile.

"Promise. By the way, who were you talking too?"

Namine thought for a moment, then smiled, looking in the direction the Cheshire cat once was. "A new friend. He helped me find you."

As she spoke the words, the grin appeared again, and cackled lightly, just barely visible only to the white witch. She smiled in response. "Thank you."

"Who's your new friend?" Roxas asked curiously, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"The Cheshire cat."

* * *

**lol :)**

**yeah... about this, i was at gym, and i was in that I'm-irritated-don't-bug-me mode, but my friends were bugging me anyway. so i started twisting my words, and this little eleven year old girl, my buddy, my little mini me, morgan, she's all "Stop acting like the cheshire cat, you jerk!" (love you, morgs =p)**

**so this was born.**

**about my stories, yeah. i'm sorry to say, i've hit a wall in my brain. it's called writers block. and let me tell you, it is a bitch. =(**


End file.
